Half Moon
|pastaffie=The Ancients |postdeath=Tribe of Endless Hunting |namest=Softpaw: Healer: |namesl=Half Moon Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) |familyt=Mother: Father: Siblings: |familyl=Rising Moon Chasing Clouds Unnamed kits |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Sun Trail, ''Long Shadows, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon, The Last Hope}} Half Moon, or Stoneteller, is a frail, skinny, compact, white she-cat with dark green eyes, and strong haunches. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Half Moon is first seen near the back of a cavern, and despite her age, it is noted that her eyes are clear and deep with wisdom as her gaze travels over the skinny cats. She whispers to herself that they cannot go on like this, and after a mother scolds a kit who refuses to share prey with an elder, Half Moon, though she is out of earshot to hear what the mother says, sighs. Thinking about how every cat is coming to the end of what they can bear, Half Moon watches as the elder that the kit had argued with drops an eagle bone in front of another elder. She is soon after distracted by the talking elders as a group of cats arrive at the entrance of the cave. :Half Moon watches them, then turns her head upon realization that a cat is padding up to her. He greets her, settling down beside her and wrapping his tail around his paws. Half Moon releases a purr of amusement, identifying the tom as Lion's Roar, and protesting that he should not call her Half Moon, as she has been the Stoneteller for many seasons. In response, Lion's Roar sniffs, stating that he does not care how long others have called her Stoneteller, as she will always be Half Moon, to him. Making no reply, Half Moon extends her tail to rest it on her friend's shoulder. Lion's Roar goes on to tell how his mother had told him about a time before the group went to the mountains, in which Half Moon sighs faintly. She meows that she is the only cat left who remembers the lake, and the journey that had been made to come to the mountains. Adding that she has lived three times as many moons in the mountains than beside the lake, Half Moon says that the rushing of the waterfall echoes in her heart. :Pausing, Half Moon blinks, asking Lion's Roar why he was telling her the story, currently. The tom hesitates, then goes on to say that something must be done. Half Moon's eyes stretch wide, gazing at Lion's Roar. She protests that they cannot leave the mountains, voice breathless with shock, since Jay's Wing had promised it was their destined home. Lion's Roar meets her intense eyes, asking Half Moon is she is sure that Jay's Wing was right, asking how he could know what was going to happen in the future. Half Moon murmurs that he had to be right, her mind flying back to the ceremony in which she had been named Stoneteller. She shivers, recalling his voice once more, full of grief that her destiny meant they would never be together. Half Moon proceeds to think about how he would have never performed the ceremony if he did not mean for them to stay. :Allowing her gaze to drift over the other cats, thin and hungry, Half Moon shakes her head sadly, and agrees that Lion's Roar is right- something must be done if they are to survive. Slowly, Half Moon realizes that the cold gray light in the cave is brightening, though she knows night is falling. Half Moon thinks about how no cat sees the light, except her, and wonders what it means. In the light, Half Moon remembers how Jay's Wing had said that her ancestors would guide her in the decisions she makes, and how strange things might have more meaning. Possible reasons for the light rush through Half Moon's head, pondering that warm weather might come early, but she wonders if the sun is really shining somewhere else, with prey and shelter. The sunlight grows stronger, until Half Moon can barely look into the rays, and she relaxes as a new idea rises in her mind. :She agrees that perhaps Lion's Roar is right, and only a few cats belong in the mountains. Half Moon thinks that maybe some of the other cats can travel toward the place where the sun rises, to make a new home in the brightest light of all- safe and well-fed, with room to nurture future generations. As she basks herself in the warmth of the sunlight, Half Moon finds the certainty she needed. Forming an idea that some cats will remain in the mountains, and others will find a journey, Half Moon claims mentally that she will not leave the cave, and that she will possibly find Jay's Wing again. :Gray Wing, after talking to Silver Frost, is grateful when he sees Half Moon approach, taking a winding path among her cats. She pauses to speak to each one, and though her paws are not stable due to her age, Gray Wing can identify the depth of experience in her eyes, along with the care she felt for each cat in her Tribe. She murmurs to Snow Hare that there is still a bit of hawk left, telling her that she should eat something. When Snow Hare pauses, replying that she is leaving food for the young cats, as they need their strength for hunting, Half Moon bends her head, touching the elder's ear with her nose, and says that she has earned her food numerous times over. :When Lion's Roar comments that perhaps the mountains have fed them for long enough, Half Moon gives him a swift glance, full of meaning. Soon after, an announcement is made by Shaded Moss, who yowls that all cats must be silent, as Half Moon is about to speak. Standing at the far end of the cavern, beside the boulder Shaded Moss is standing on, Half Moon is said to appear even more fragile next to the tom's powerful frame. Silver Frosts suggests that maybe Half Moon is going to appoint Shaded Moss as her replacement, causing Snow Hare to agree, adding that it is what they all have been expecting for moons. Gray Wing settles himself next to Clear Sky and Bright Stream, and looks up at Half Moon, who rises to her paws, letting her gaze travel over her Tribe until the murmuring dies down. :She begins that she is grateful to all of them for working so hard to survive in the mountains, her voice faint enough that it could scarcely be heard over the waterfall's sound. Half Moon announces that she is proud to be their Healer, and that she has to accept that there are things that even she cannot control, as lack of space and food are beyond her control. Silver Frost calls out that it is not her fault, and that she should not give up. Half Moon dips her head to acknowledge the elder's support, and continues that their home cannot support them all, but she knows there is another place for some of them, claiming she has seen it in her dreams. Silence greets her words, and Gray Wing finds difficulty grasping sense of what she had said, wondering what the point of dreams are. :Lion's Roar, sitting upright, stares at Half Moon, eyes wide with surprise. Half Moon says she believes in her heart that the other place is waiting for the cats that are brave enough to make the journey, going on to say that Shaded Moss will lead them there, with her blessing. The old she-cat glances once more around her, eyes full of sadness and pain. Sliding down from the top of the boulder, Half Moon vanishes into a tunnel at the back of the cave, which leads to her own den. Shaded Moss, afterward, says that Half Moon believes that some of them must leave to find the place of her dream, and that he will go and do his best to keep them safe. Gray Wing thinks about how leaving would tear his heart in two if he had to leave because Half Moon had a dream. :When the hunting party returns, some of the Tribe explain to them what Half Moon had told them. Shortly after, as Gray Wing debates on leaving, he thinks about how he cannot imagine abandoning the cats he had known all his life for a place that might only exist in Half Moon's dreams. A few sunrises later, Gray Wing notes that the pangs of hunger seem even sharper since Half Moon's announcement. Later on, Bright Stream asks Gray Wing what he thinks about Half Moon's dream, causing the tom to hesitate, and confess that he does not know. He wonders if Half Moon really has discovered a new place for them to live, without them knowing where it is, and ponders on why no other cats share the dream. Bright Stream suggests that it maybe is something only Half Moon can do. As they return, Gray Wing realizes that there is no sign of Half Moon. In the Power of Three Arc Long Shadows :Teller of the Pointed Stones is a softpaw named Half Moon, and a member of the Ancients. She is the equivalent of a Clan apprentice or a Tribe To-be. :When Jaypaw visits the Ancients as Jay's Wing, another softpaw, Fish Leap, starts to question Jaypaw about what had happened in the tunnels. Half Moon reminds Fish Leap that Jaypaw isn't supposed to tell any cat about it. Fish Leap retorts angrily, saying that she wants to know about the tunnels as much as he does. Half Moon replies that she can wait until after Jaypaw eats. While Jaypaw begins to eat, Half Moon stands up for Jaypaw when Fish Leap tries to question him again. :Half Moon, Fish Leap, and Dove's Wing all become sorrowful when Fallen Leaves is mentioned, and Half Moon tells the other softpaws that there must be a different place for them to live, full of prey and shelter. :The next day, Half Moon finds Jaypaw exploring the stone hollow, the place ThunderClan would eventually make their camp. She becomes frantic, telling him that badgers lived there and that they would attack him. She leads him to safe territory. Here, she admits that she had been following him, thinking that he might be in trouble. :Half Moon had caught a blackbird for him, for which he was grateful. Jaypaw asks if prey is running low, and Half Moon sadly says that it is. She comments that Stone Song had been right when he said they needed to leave. Jaypaw agrees with her. :After they eat, leaving the blackbird not totally finished, Half Moon suggests that they take it to Owl Feather, a queen nursing her kits. Jaypaw agrees, and he and Half Moon start towards the nursery. :On the way, Half Moon points to the mountains, the direction that Stone Song thinks they should journey towards. She asks him what he thought it would be like to travel that far, and he tells her how hard it would be. He then starts to explain everything about the mountains to her: the sharp hills, the eagles, and the waterfall, saying he had dreamt it. When Half Moon says she would go to the mountains with Jaypaw, he realizes that she is in love with him. :Half Moon and Jaypaw bring their prey to Owl Feather, who urges her kits to try some. Half Moon tells Owl Feather all about what Jaypaw said about the mountains, and asks if Owl Feather would go too. Owl Feather says that she would. Half Moon is surprised, and asks her about Jagged Lightning, Owl Feather's mate. When Owl Feather only says that she would bring her kits with her, Half Moon seems to be embarrassed. :When Furled Bracken calls a meeting together, all of the cats begin discussing whether or not they should leave. Half Moon points out to Jaypaw that Owl Feather wouldn't like Jagged Lightning's opinion about staying rather than leaving. :After all the cats begin casting their stones, voting whether or not to leave, the line is about equal. Half Moon casts her stone to leave. Jaypaw casts the final stone after her to leave. :Before leaving, Half Moon asks Jaypaw one last time if the mountains are really there, and he promises her that they are. She says she believes him. :Later, during Jaypaw's medicine cat ceremony, he scents Half Moon beside him, as if watching the ceremony, although she does not formally appear. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon :When Jayfeather goes back in time to help the Ancients again, she is overjoyed to see him, but asks why he had never said goodbye. :Later, Jayfeather teaches the soon-to-be Tribe cats how to hunt in pairs. There, Jayfeather risks being carried away by an eagle to show the Ancients how to hunt with cave-guards and prey-hunters. :Half Moon admires how brave he was and tells him if they had kits, they would be courageous, too, hinting she wanted to have kits with him. Jayfeather is embarrassed, but realizes he does feel some affection toward her. :The next night, Jayfeather and Half Moon are in the Cave of Pointed Stones. Jayfeather tells Half Moon that she must become the first Stoneteller, because she saw the sign of the moon. She is outraged that he came all the way to tell her that. Jayfeather tries to convince Half Moon that he does love her, but being the Healer is her destiny. As they argue, Shy Fawn calls out that she is having her kits. :Together, Half Moon and Jayfeather deliver the kits. After this, Jayfeather tells Half Moon that he must leave. This time, she is more understanding with him but still distraught over it. :Later, Half Moon tells Jayfeather that he has done well in choosing the new Stoneteller. She then tells him she will never forget him. He in turn tells her he will never forget her, either, then hurries to catch up with the patrol back to the forest. From the ridge where they stood, she says that she'll wait for him forever, signaling her everlasting love for him. The Forgotten Warrior :She does not formally appear, but mentioned many times by Jayfeather. He remembers his time with Half Moon and the Ancients and misses her very much. :Later, Jayfeather admits to himself that he did love Half Moon and would give anything to have her by his side again. The Last Hope :She and Slant meet with Owl Feather, Broken Shadow, Spottedleaf and Bluestar. She says that they have come, just like they were asked to, and settles down against the ice-cold wind. Broken Shadow greets her, remarking that it was good to see her again. She is very welcoming to the two StarClan cats who settle down beside the four Ancients. Half Moon, when the coming battle is discussed, says that they have done everything they possibly could. Her gaze flicks to the two creatures clambering over to the rocks toward them, thinking out loud if it was Midnight. She waits and listens to Midnight's speech. When Midnight says that she fears that she and Rock see a final sunset that ends their story, Half Moon steps forward, asking if they were four that could surely save the cats. When Slant asks if the Clans fight alone in the battle, Half Moon flattens her ears, yowling that they were never alone. Lifting her chin, she declares that she will fight alongside Jayfeather in the Dark Forest Battle. :In a dream when Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather are getting yelled at by Rock for ignoring their destinies. Half Moon pleads with Jayfeather to help them. :During the battle between the Dark Forest, she and all the Ancients, along with Midnight, come to help. She reunites with Jayfeather and greets him affectionately but informs him she must fight with the Clans, which Jayfeather allows. Trivia *She has mistakenly been called smoke-gray. *She has been mistakenly described with amber eyes. *She has mistakenly been described as dark brown. *Although Jayfeather appoints her as the first Teller of Pointed Stones in ''Sign of the Moon, in The Last Hope she is only ever referred to as Half Moon, not Stoneteller. Revealed in all of her appearances in The Last Hope This has lead to some doubt among fans as to whether or not Half Moon actually kept the name Stoneteller or simply took the rank of Healer and not the name. **It was later confirmed in The Sun Trail that she did in fact take on the name Stoneteller. Character Pixels Category:Charart pages with silver status Family Members Mother: :Rising Moon: Father: :Chasing Clouds: Siblings: :Unnamed kits: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Healer Category:Tribe Cat Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting Cat Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Softpaw